


Драбблы по "Волчьему дождю"

by Aucella



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: Написано давно, лежало себе спокойно, но в связи с последними событиями решила перенести сюда.





	Драбблы по "Волчьему дождю"

**"Паразит"**

Хигэ точно знает, что они придут. Они всегда приходят за ним – беги-не беги, прячься-не прячься. Если рядом с ним будут волки, они учуют их запах, выследят и придут. Они – в железных доспехах, пахнущие холодом и сталью, с оружием, выпускающим лучи и отшвыривающим зверя на землю. Они ловят волков, оглушают их, тянут за задние лапы в кузов грузовика, небрежно кидают, а волки не могут даже шевельнуть ухом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вывернуться и в последнем броске порвать им глотку. Да и до глотки просто так не доберешься. Самых упорных они убивают. Разрезают шкуру тонким лучом, заставляя вываливаться кишки лентами на землю, расстреливают пулями, вырывающими куски мяса и разбрызгивающими кровь, вспарывают брюхо ножами. Но последнее – только если волку повезет подобраться к ним поближе. Так бывает редко. После них остаются пятна остро пахнущей крови и смерти. Однажды Хигэ видит, как они неумело свежуют убитого зверя, чтобы похвастаться перед своими. От волчицы, сильной и прекрасной самки, остаются лишь кровавые ошмётки, куски жил и мяса, к которым уже приглядываются стервятники. Они любят терзать раненых волков, наблюдая за тем, как они умирают. Кажется, что сама земля не терпит их, остывая у них под ногами. Там, где они пройдут, жизни не будет. Они убьют зверей, сожгут лунные цветы, всё превратят в ледяную пустыню. Они не обращают на Хигэ внимания. Каждый раз он бежит, ускользает, бессильно наблюдает за тем, как они уничтожают очередную стаю, присев на задние лапы и прижав уши к голове. Однажды, отчаявшись в тоске и муках собственного невольного предательства, он выходит к ним вместе с остальными волками и, рыча, бросается на одно безликое существо. Оно отшвыривает Хигэ, боль пронзает сломанные лапы, Хигэ скулит, бессильно лёжа на снегу, но оно не добивает. Просто уходит, оставляя Хигэ валяться в расползающейся луже крови. Двадцать третий, слышит он. Опять принёс нам добычу, умный волчок. Они уничтожают всех – волков, людей, случайно оказавшихся рядом. Никто не должен видеть, никто не должен знать, что они существуют. Они – люди Джагары, отряд из Лост-сити. Потом Хигэ забывает то, что случилось. Не вполне забывает, но гибель очередной стаи становится смутным призраком, воспоминанием того, что то ли было, то ли пригрезилось, пока он лежал в бреду и зализывал раны. Он чувствует, что что-то не так, не в порядке, что есть нечто, сводящее его с ума, но никак не может понять, что именно. Он отбрасывает тёмные мысли и прячется за своё желание жить. Ошейник сидит на нем как влитой, и Хигэ лишь иногда, во сне, чувствует эту вещь как злобное насекомое, присосавшееся к хребту, протянувшее тонкие белые ниточки-щупальца к его глазам и носу. Тогда он пытается сорвать паразита, перетереть ремень, зацепиться за осколок камня – зубам до ошейника не добраться никак. В бесплодных попытках проходит день, ночь – и Хигэ забывает, что он хотел сделать. Паразит затихает, снижает успокаивающее излучение – если воздействие будет слишком долгим, носитель может впасть в апатию, – а затем отправляет короткий импульс на базу, обозначая свое местоположение.

  


**"Учу жить, беру недорого"**

****Не, ну люди, конечно, — прикольные чуваки. Для них главное — чтобы ничего не выбивалось из картины мира. Вот идет волк, никого не трогает, просто идет по своим делам — все косятся. И покушать никто не даст, а то и прогонит палкой или стрелять начнет. А если мимо топает парень в спортивных штанах и толстовке, человек и не оглянется, хоть и пахнет парень волком, и следы за ним волчьи остаются. Держись понаглее, и все дела. Собаки, конечно, чуют, куда они денутся, но хозяева на их лай и скулеж внимания не обращают, подумаешь, прохожий. Просто людям глаза отвести. По-моему, никогда они не замечают того, чего видеть не хотят.  
А почему рядом с людьми хорошо жить, так это потому, что всегда можно добыть еду. Гамбургер, например, стянуть — ерунда какая, продавец и не заметит, что убыло, у него в лотке полно таких. Некоторые тут на хот-доги косятся, гадость мол, а я скажу — не деликатес, но есть можно, всё лучше, чем с пустым животом. И пахнет в этом городе иногда, хорошо пахнет, но не едой. Говорят, так Лунные Цветы пахли, пока их не повывели. И волков почти истребили, может и осталась где пара-другая, эх… Не хочу я про это, видишь — ошейник у меня, люди надели. Я, может, как человек, тоже кое-что вспоминать не желаю.  
Тоскливо, конечно, одному. Ни друга не найти, чтобы вместе поохотиться, ни девчонки. Есть тут один, с людьми бегает, но я к нему подходить не буду, и он про меня знает, но не ищет. Если территорию не делить и гордостью не страдать, места хватит. А жила бы поблизости девчонка, я бы шанс не упустил! Тут главное, чтобы она улыбалась, будет ей с тобой весело — не прогонит, а то и приласкает.  
Только нет здесь, чувак, хорошей девушки. И логова настоящего тут не найти. Ну хоть гамбургеры...

  


**"Запахи города"**

Запахи заполняют город. Они возникают, исчезают, смешиваются, переплетаются. По ним можно узнавать новости и читать историю ушедших лет. Здесь живут запахи холодного железа и смерти — на поверхности и глубоко под землей. Здесь живут запахи горя и страдания — в полуразрушенных кварталах, где давно перестали селиться люди. Здесь висит тонким ядовитым шлейфом приторный запах аристократов — в центре, где еще копошится жизнь. Люди пахнут по-разному: одни — жертвой, другие — хищником. Но чаще они пахнут страхом: один боится за себя, другой — а самку, третий — за детенышей, четвертый — того, что случится завтра.   
Бывает, в городе пахнет другими волками, но их запахи быстро уходят: никто не будет охотиться в чужих угодьях, тем более, там, где живет волк без стаи.   
Что хорошо в этом городе — он честно пахнет безнадежностью. Он не пытается сделать вид, что всё будет хорошо, что цивилизация возрождается, что ничего не было — ни войны, ни голода, ни разрухи. Город просто пропускает через себя последние годы и не возражает, когда волк слегка прореживает его стада. Хищнику тоже нужно жить, точнее, доживать отпущенное ему судьбой время.  
Но иногда в городе появляется новый запах — сладостный, манящий. Запах, обещающий жизнь, настоящую жизнь, не этот эрзац. Тоненькая ниточка запаха просачивается наружу из большого белого здания, тянется по улицам, достигает дерева, под которым собирается нелепая, слабая человеческая стая. Любого волка, который чует этот запах, охватывает тревога, и он встает, кружит на месте, пытаясь уловить направление. А запах зовет в путь, ведет прочь из бесплодной земли, дает надежду.  
Но я не хочу, чтобы надежда вмешивалась в мои дела.

  


**"Конец"**

\- Это конец.  
\- Конец? - Джагара провела кончиками пальцев по его груди. – Конец чему? Или ты имеешь в виду…  
Роскошная грива волос необыкновенного оттенка скользнула по плечу Дарсии, по груди, ниже, ниже… Джагара лукаво взглянула ему в лицо, ее ладони погладили низ живота. Возможно ли отказаться от такого?  
\- Ты не поняла. Это конец всему между нами.  
С усилием Дарсия отстранил девушку. Далось ему это нелегко и, удерживая ее за плечи, он повторил: «Это конец».  
\- Почемууу? – она надула губы, скорчив мордашку маленькой капризной девчонки.   
\- Потому, что это будет нечестно. Я люблю твою сестру. Она любит меня. Мы поженимся. Понимаешь?  
\- Нет, не понимаю. Она моя сестра. Ну, поделится немножко, подумаешь! Должна же она делиться, а то все самое вкусное всегда достается ей! Она ведь не спит с тобой? Нет? Так я и знала! Хамона тихоня и ханжа и всегда такой была.  
Дарсия отшвырнул простыню и поднялся с кровати. Джагара откинулась назад на постели, оперлась на локти, одновременно призывно и вызывающе улыбалась. Она никогда не стеснялась собственной наготы и знала, как она хороша. И она очень хорошо знала его реакции.  
\- Зато она настоящая. И она никогда не играет с чувствами других.  
-Ооо, как мы заговорили! – усмешка Джагары стала злобной. – Трахать меня, когда сестричка не дает, стало быть, можно. А когда она вот-вот раздвинет ножки – прощай, милая, это конец? О нет, дорогой, это далеко не конец, ты еще увидишь, на что я способна.  
\- Если ты хоть как-то навредишь ей или расскажешь…  
Джагара рассмеялась, запрокинув голову. Покачала коленкой, опустилась на подушки в еще более соблазнительной позе.  
\- Ну нет, дорогуша, нет. Я посмотрю, как вы будете жить вместе. Я посмотрю, как она будет справляться с твоим темпераментом. Я посмотрю, как ты будешь метаться. И я дождусь, когда ты придешь ко мне. Ты придешь ко мне за пропуском в рай, понял? И я буду решать, пускать тебя или выгнать в чистое поле, Дарсия. Вот тогда это будет конец.

  


**"Новая стая"**

В парке было холодновато. Мост, на котором стоял Лобо, дугой поднимался над хилым ручейком, вытекающим из прудика, и лужайкой. На скамеечке около прудика сидела парочка. Обнимались. Парень, темноволосый, но с яркими глазами и очень бледной, прямо фарфоровой кожей и девчонка. Таких Лобо не любил. Хипушка, вон, волосы в кислотный цвет выкрасила. На самом деле он не любил запах краски для волос, от которого тянуло чихать, но сегодня его раздражало все. И парочка, мимо которой в другой день он прошел бы, не заметив, тоже раздражала. Они, как назло, сидели именно в том месте, куда Лобо было нужно попасть. В прудике бьет ключ, и вода из этого ключа обладает кое-какими свойствами. Нет, людям оттуда пить не надо, а вот Лобо сейчас она нужна. И за прудом, в кустах, у него кое-что припрятано на черный день. На такой день, как сегодня.  
\- Валите отсюда, ну пожалуйста, а? – бормотал он себе под нос. – Ну что вам стоит? Вон, сколько скамеек, что вам именно эта сдалась?  
Но парочка не уходила, напротив, они разговорились о чем-то, и девчонка встала, зачерпнула воды из пруда и долго держала в ладошке, глядя, как по капле, сквозь пальцы, она стекает на землю.   
Лапы подгибались, мутило, и все запахи сливались в отвратительную вонь. Лобо плюнул, пошел в сторону, отчетливо прихрамывая, нашел свободную скамейку и улегся, откинувшись навзничь и засунув руки под голову. Людям должно казаться, что ему наплевать на всех и все, просто захотелось в небо посмотреть. На самом деле, пока Лобо пристраивался на скамейку, он не раз чуть в голос не заскулил от боли в ребрах и подбитой лапе.  
И почему он решил пробраться в тот двор? Прекрасно же знал, как его охраняют, и что не поздоровится, попадись он охраннику, тоже был в курсе. Проклятое любопытство. Скамейка больно врезалась в спину. Интересно, парочка уже слиняла или все еще сидит? Холодно же. Хотя им вдвоем, наверное, теплее. Лобо не успел мысленно еще раз пожалеть себя, как мимо него прошел… Ой-ей, кто это? Высокий блондин в косухе нес в руке мотоциклетный шлем, а в том, как он двигался, было знакомое, хищное. Техника всегда так воняет, что волки стараются ее обходить по возможности, но этот, без сомнения, был волком. Лобо настолько удивился, что поднялся со скамейки, почти не обратив внимания на боль. Сородич в городе? Жаль, что нюх почти отбит, ну да ладно. По-прежнему хромая, он медленно двинулся за блондином, но вскоре его потерял. Несчастливый день сегодня.  
Вздохнув, он снова отправился на мост, чтобы взглянуть, не ушла ли парочка от пруда, и с удивлением обнаружил в их компании давешнего блондина. Шлем лежал на лавочке, а сам мотоциклист стоял рядом, презрительно скрестив руки на груди. Чтоб вас! К скамейке шли еще двое: худенький мальчишка и упитанный парень с пакетом, жующий на ходу. Если бы Лобо не облокотился на перила мостика, он, наверное, от удивления просто сел бы на землю. Приглядевшись повнимательнее к темноволосому парню, он присвистнул: тот тоже был волком. И как он не заметил этого сразу? А вот девушка в этой компании волком не была. Не была она и человеком.   
Лобо встряхнулся и похромал с мостика за кусты, там можно было услышать, что говорится на лужайке у пруда, и, если постараться, не выдать себя запахом. Жаль, что нюх после того двора никак не желал восстанавливаться, только голова болела.  
  
\- Держите, - Хигэ протянул пакет. – Неплохая еда для этого города.  
\- Тебе бы только поесть, - презрительно фыркнул Цумэ. – Лучше скажи, что тебе удалось узнать, толстяк?  
\- Не дразнись! – Хигэ плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с Чезой и улыбнулся, когда она коснулась его плеча. – Мало удалось узнать, чего уж там. Осень, холода наступают, для Чезы нужен будет дом, теплый, чтобы не завяла. Но стоит дом дорого, и квартира стоит дорого, а как на нее заработать – вот вопрос! Мы же ничего толком не умеем, ну, здешнего. Можно убираться, ящики носить там или пакеты доставлять, только много этим не заработаешь, и надо местность выучить хорошенько.  
\- Местность – это не проблема, освоимся. – Киба поднял голову. – А вот этот пруд, кстати, с целебной водой, Чеза сказала.  
\- Здорово! – Тобоэ присел у прудика, окунул ладошку в воду и, принюхавшись, лизнул. – Точно, целебная! Цумэ, гляди, тебе надо попробовать!  
Цумэ только плечами повел. Чеза молча улыбнулась. Тобоэ, понурившись, вернулся к скамейке.  
\- Кстати, - Хигэ почесал нос, - здесь ребят возраста Тобоэ на работу не возьмут, и его уже не раз спрашивали, почему он не в школе и где его родители.  
\- Я не буду обузой, честно! – на глазах младшего из стаи выступили слезы. – И прятаться буду, если нужно. Я могу хоть целый день в кустах пролежать, вот, смотрите!  
Он сунулся в кусты и с удивлением отступил, глядя на выходящего оттуда волка.  
\- Привет.  
\- Ты кто такой?!  
Ситуация на лужайке переменилась в мгновение ока. Белый и серый волки выскочили вперед, прикрывая остальных. Рыжеватый толстяк бросил пакет и тоже ощетинился, готовясь к прыжку, мелкий зарычал.  
\- Да не собираюсь я на вас кидаться, самому бы не упасть.   
Лобо приковылял к пруду и начал жадно лакать воду, не обращая внимания на волков, которые недоуменно переглядывались.  
\- Чего, не ждали? Я вот тоже думал, что здесь один живу.  
\- Нет, почему? Мы даже пытались искать, - брюнет с белой кожей, явно вожак в этой стае, жестом осадил остальных, хотя серый, то есть блондин в косухе, продолжал подозрительно скалиться. Девица, или не совсем девица, встала со скамейки.  
Лобо от нее попятился. Она улыбалась, протягивая руку, коснулась загривка. Мир неожиданно взорвался запахами и звуками. Отбитый нюх вернулся, ребра перестали ныть, даже лапе полегчало. От не совсем девицы исходил божественный аромат нездешних цветов.  
\- Как это она?  
\- Это Дева Цветка, – брюнет успокоился, засунул руки в карманы куртки. – Раз она тебя признала и полечила, стало быть, все в порядке.  
\- Не слышал, – Лобо тряхнул головой и пригладил волосы. – Но вы ничего друзья, боевые. Меня возьмете? Вместе всем веселее будет.  
\- А с чего это мы должны тебя принять в стаю? – любитель мотоциклов (вот ведь извращенец!) смотрел агрессивно.  
\- А выбора у вас нет, ребята, - Лобо хитро подмигнул рыжему толстяку. – Я-то все тут знаю, в отличие от вас, нездешних. И где еду найти, и дом.  
\- То-то ты такой побитый, - ухмыльнулся тот, снова запуская руку в пакет. – Все знаешь, говоришь?  
\- Да уж всяко побольше вашего. Откуда вы такие свалились?  
\- Не твое дело! – опять встрял серый.  
\- Не мое, так не мое. Прощайте, смотрите, собачникам не попадитесь, стая, - Лобо презрительно усмехнулся и сделал вид, что уходит.  
\- Погоди! – а их вожак оказался умнее. – Помощь нам не помешает, верно, ребята?   
Они, не говоря ни слова, переглянулись. Белокожий брюнет смотрел прямо, мелкий уже улыбался, радуясь, что все обошлось миром. Упитанный рыжий кивнул, откусывая от булки. Мотоциклист поморщился, но тоже еле заметно кивнул. Дева Цветка встретилась со всеми глазами и посмотрела на Лобо. Глаза ее, нездешние, цвета красных осенних ягод, взяли не произнесенное вслух обещание и стерли его судьбу, создавая путь волка заново.  


  


**Что же дальше?**

\- Что вы со мной сделаете?  
\- Это зависит от вас…  
Шер поежилась и постаралась поглубже зарыться в плед. Некстати подумалось, что пиджака на ней не оказалось, а блузка расстегнута… ну, в общем, сильно расстегнута. Если бы ее укладывал на диван Хабб, это был бы верный сигнал, и она бы знала, как реагировать, но от лорда Дарсии можно было ждать чего угодно.   
Он стоял и смотрел на нее. Странно смотрел, плотоядно. Что именно ему нужно? Да кто их разберет, этих аристократов? Ее воображение металось от бурной сцены с отлетающими пуговицами блузки, разорванной юбкой и грубым сексом прямо тут, на полу гостиной, до изощренных опытов в подвале замка, в которых она будет то ли бедным кроликом, то ли вивисектором. А вполне возможно, что ничего такого он и не имеет в виду, и нужны ему, например, сведения о лаборатории или о гарнизоне.   
\- Пойдемте, - он развернулся и пошел по направлению к двери в глубине комнаты, даже не убедившись, следует ли Шер за ним.  
Шер вздохнула, поднялась с дивана, нашарила туфли. На спинке обнаружился небрежно брошенный пиджак. На ходу застегивая пуговицы, она с досадой думала, что ведет себя как озабоченная девица, которым не следует разговаривать в лесу с незнакомыми волками. С чего ты взяла, что волка интересуют девицы, а не пирожки с мясом и горшочек масла? Хабб бы сейчас… Немного тоски по бывшему мужу? Ну уж нет. Немного тоски по тому времени, когда все было просто.   
В подвале замка не оказалось ничего, намекающего на эротические фантазии. Стол, стулья, кресло, мониторы, видеостена. Лорд Дарсия уже стоял у пульта и выводил данные по проекту, ради которого Шер столько отдала и готова была отдать в будущем. На несколько минут она забыла обо всем и очнулась, только вновь почувствовав этот странный плотоядный взгляд. Ей показалось, или он в самом деле принюхивается, как хищник, исследующий жертву?  
\- Сколько данных!  
\- Люди и не предполагают, что такое Чеза на самом деле, - голос Дарсии звучал завораживающе. – Ее похитили, чтобы показать свою силу, не более того. А вы хотите узнать больше?  
Шер только кивнула. Он еще спрашивает?! Конечно хочу!  
\- Посмотрим…   
Он слишком быстро очутился рядом, толкнул ее в кресло, распахивая пиджак. Пуговка, которую она только что застегнула, все-таки отлетела и покатилась по полу. Дарсия сунул нос ей за ухо, в волосы, обнюхивая. Ей показалось, что он не поцеловал ее в шею а лизнул, как пес, прихватил зубами мочку уха, провел рукой по бедру, задирая затрещавшую по швам узкую деловую юбку, с силой придвинул ее к себе. Шер не успела удивиться тому, насколько ее фантазии совпали с реальностью, как все прекратилось.  
\- Простите мой неуместный порыв. Вы были бы только заменой той женщине, которую я мечтаю вернуть, а это нечестно по отношению к ней и вам. Моя лаборатория к вашим услугам.  
Он вышел, не обернувшись. Чертов аристократ. Шер подобрала пуговку, сжала, размахнулась, вложив всю свою злость, метнула в видеостену и всхлипнула. Хабб бы сейчас… Ну уж нет, я не жалею, нисколько не жалею. Я ученый, а не… Чтоб тебя, Дарсия!

  



End file.
